familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Goulburn, New South Wales
Goulburn is a regional city in the Southern Tablelands of New South Wales, Australia approximately south-west of Sydney, Australia, and north-east of Canberra. Goulburn is Australia's first inland city. At the 2011 Census, Goulburn had a population of 21,484 people. Goulburn is the seat of Goulburn Mulwaree Council. Goulburn is a railhead on the Main Southern line and service centre for the surrounding pastoral industry and a stopover for those travelling on the Hume Highway. It has a central park and many historic buildings. It is also home to the Big Merino, the world's largest concrete sheep. History Goulburn was named by surveyor James Meehan after Henry Goulburn, Under-Secretary for War and the Colonies, and the name was ratified by Governor Lachlan Macquarie. The Aboriginal name for Goulburn is Burbong, a Murring/Wiradjuri word indicating a special Indigenous cultural area. 1800s The colonial government made land grants to free settlers such as Hamilton Hume in the Goulburn area from the opening of the area to settlement in about 1820. Land was later sold to settlers within the Nineteen Counties, including Argyle County (the Goulburn area). The process displaced the local indigenous Gandangara population and the introduction of exotic livestock drove out a large part of the Aborigines' food supply. The reduction of the food supply and the accidental introduction of exotic diseases, substantially reduced the local indigenous population. Some local Aborigines survived at the Tawonga Billabong Aboriginal Settlement established under the supervision of the Tarago police. In the 1930s the local billabong dried up and the Aboriginal people moved away although some have, over time, made their way back. The first recorded settler in Goulburn established 'Strathallan' in 1825 (on the site of the present Police Academy) and a town was originally surveyed in 1828, although moved to the present site of the city in 1833 when the surveyor Robert Hoddle laid it out. George Johnson purchased the first land in the area between 1839 and 1842 and became a central figure in the town's development. He established a branch store with a liquor licence in 1848. By 1841 Goulburn had a population of some 1,200 - a courthouse, police barracks, churches, hospital and post office and was the centre of a great sheep and farming area. A telegraph station opened in 1862, by which time there were about 1,500 residents, a blacksmith's shop, two hotels, two stores, the telegraph office and a few cottages. The town was a change station (where coach horses were changed) for Cobb & Co by 1855. A police station opened the following year and a school in 1858. Goulburn was proclaimed a municipal government in 1859 and was made a city in 1863. Goulburn holds the unique distinction of being proclaimed a City on two occasions. The first, unofficial, proclamation was claimed by virtue of Royal Letters Patent issued by Queen Victoria on 14 March 1863 to establish the Diocese of Goulburn. It was a claim made for ecclesiastical purposes, as it was required by the traditions of the Church of England. The Letters Patent also established St Saviour’s Church as the Cathedral Church of the diocese. This was the last instance in which Letters Patent were used in this manner in the British Empire, as they had been significantly discredited for use in the colonies, and were soon to be declared formally invalid and unenforceable in this context. Several legal cases over the preceding decade in particular had already established that the monarch had no ecclesiastical jurisdiction in colonies possessing responsible government. This had been granted to NSW in 1856, seven years earlier. The Letters Patent held authority only over those who submitted to it voluntarily, and then only within the context of the Church – it had no legal civil authority or implications. An absolute and retrospective declaration to this effect was made in 1865 in the Colenso Case, by the Judiciary Committee of the Privy Council. However, under the authority of the Crown Lands Act 1884 (48. Vict. No. 18), Goulburn was officially proclaimed a City on 20 March 1885 removing any lingering doubts as to its status. This often unrecognised controversy has in no way hindered the development of Goulburn as a regional centre, with an impressive court house (completed in 1887) and other public buildings, as a centre for wool selling, and as an industrial town. The arrival of the railway in 1869, which was opened on 27 May by the Governor Lord Belmore (an event commemorated by Belmore Park in the centre of the city), along with the completion of the line from Sydney to Albury in 1883, was a boon to the city. Later branchlines were constructed to Cooma (opened in 1889) and later extended further to Nimmitabel and then to Bombala, and to Crookwell and Taralga. Goulburn became a major railway centre with a roundhouseMcLeod, A.R. Goulburn Locomotive Depot, February 1947 Australian Railway History, December 2005 pp483-489 and engine servicing facilities and a factory which made pre-fabricated concrete components for signal boxes and station buildings. The roundhouse is now a railway museum with steam,diesel and rolling stock exhibits. St Saviour's Cathedral, designed by Edmund Thomas Blacket, was completed in 1884 with the tower being added in 1988 to commemorate the Bicentenary of Australia. Though completed in 1884, some earlier burials are in the graveyard adjacent to the Cathedral. St Saviour's is the seat of the Bishop of Canberra and Goulburn. The Church of SS Peter and Paul is the former cathedral for the Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Canberra and Goulburn. 1900s The Goulburn Viaduct was built in 1915 replacing an earlier structure. This brick arch railway viaduct spanning the Mulwaree Ponds is the longest on the Main Southern Railway Line and consists of 13 arches each spanning . In 1962, Goulburn was the focus of the fight for state aid to non-government schools. An education strike was called in response to a demand for installation of three extra toilets at a local Catholic primary school, St Brigid's. The local Catholic archdiocese closed down all local Catholic primary schools and sent the children to the government schools. The Catholic authorities declared that they had no money to install the extra toilets. Nearly 1,000 children turned up to be enrolled locally and the state schools were unable to accommodate them. The strike lasted only a week but generated national debate. In 1963 the prime minister, Robert Menzies, made state aid for science blocks part of his party's platform. Geography Goulburn is located a small distance east of the peak ridge of the Great Dividing Range and is above sea-level. It is intersected by the Wollondilly River and the Mulwaree River, and the confluence of these two rivers is also located here, which then flows north east, into Lake Burragorang (Warragamba Dam) and eventually into the ocean via the Hawkesbury River. Climate Goulburn has a variable, though generally dry climate with maximum temperatures averaging from in July to in January. Rainfall is distributed evenly throughout the year, with an annual average of . Extremes have ranged from to . |date=August 2013}} Water Supply With a history of water shortages, an 84km underground water supply pipeline was constructed to pump water from the Wingecarribee Reservoir in the Southern Highlands to Goulburn. This pipeline has a capacity of 7.5ML per day. The $54 million water supply pipeline is largest construction project in the history of Goulburn. Buildings in Goulburn As a major settlement of southern New South Wales, Goulburn was the administrative centre for the region and was the location for important buildings of the district. The first lock-up in the town was built in 1830. In 1832 a postal service commenced in Goulburn, four years after the service was adopted in New South Wales. The first town plan had been drawn up by Assistant Surveyor Dixon in 1828, but the site was moved, as it was subject to flooding. The new town plan was drawn up by Surveyor Hoddle and was gazetted in 1833. Goulburn Post Office designed by James Barnet 1880-81. Goulburn Gaol - main buildings designed by James Barnet 1884. Former police station on Sloane Street, designed by Barnet and opened 1885. The court house; Italianate style designed by Barnet; opened 1887. Goulburn's second court house was built in 1847. It was designed by Mortimer Lewis, the Colonial Architect. James Barnet, the colonial architect from 1862-90 built a number of buildings in Goulburn. These included Goulburn Gaol opened 1884, a replacement court house opened in 1887, and a post office in 1881. Barnet's successor, Walter Liberty Vernon, was responsible for the first buildings of Kenmore Hospital completed in 1894. St Saviour's Anglican Cathedral and Hall were designed by Edmund Blacket. Building started in 1874 and it was dedicated in 1884. It was finally consecrated in 1916. A tower was added in 1988 as part of a Bicentennial project but Blacket's plans included a spire which is yet to be added. Image:GoulburnKenmoreHospital.jpg|Kenmore Hospital, main buildings designed by Walter Liberty Vernon and completed 1894 Image:GoulburnStSaviour'sCathedral.jpg| St Saviour's Cathedral, designed by Edmund Blacket; building commenced in 1874 Image:GoulburnCoolavinHotelSloaneSt.jpg|The Coolavin Hotel in Sloane Street; the hotel was built in 1850 but the present facade dates from the 1880s Image:Goulburn_Brewery.jpg|Goulburn brewery Image:GoulburnMasonicTemple.jpg|Masonic Temple built in 1928 by local architect E.C. Manfred. It replaced an earlier building from 1890, also designed by Manfred Image:GoulburnWarMemorial.jpg|Rocky Hill War Memorial tower opened 1925 Image:GoulburnElmsleaChambers 001.jpg|Elmslea Chambers built in 1933 in the art deco style for a wealthy pastoralist E.C. Manfred was a prominent local architect responsible for many of the buildings in the city, including the first public swimming baths opened in 1892; the old Town Hall constructed in 1888; the Goulburn Base Hospital designed in 1886; the old Fire Station built in 1890; the Masonic Temple built in 1928; he also designed the earlier building of 1890 it replaced. Goulburn's first permanent fire station built 1890 and designed by local architect E.C. Manfred The city was home to Kenmore Hospital, a psychiatric hospital which was finally closed in 2003. Goulburn remains a hub for mental health with facilities now located at the Goulburn Base Hospital. New South Wales Police Academy The Police Academy relocated to Goulburn from Sydney in 1984. At this time it was known as the New South Wales Police Academy however the name has subsequently changed. The Academy has relocated to the former campus of the Goulburn College of Advanced Education located on the banks of the Wollondilly River. The New South Wales Police Academy is now the largest education institution for law enforcement officers in the southern hemisphere. Since its relocation there has been significant expansion of the facilities including a new site on the Taralga Road which houses the New South Wales Police School of Traffic and Mobile Policing. Goulburn Medical Clinic The Goulburn Medical Clinic was established in 1946 making it the most longstanding medical practice in the city. Historically, it was the first group practice of any size established in New South Wales and probably only the third in Australia.Coombes, B. (1996) A History of the Goulburn Medical Clinic. Australia: Argyle Press ISBN 0-646-29851-8 The clinic has a mixture of general practitioners and specialists that provide comprehensive healthcare. Goulburn Gaol Goulburn is home to Goulburn Correctional Centre, more generically known as Goulburn Gaol. It is a maximum-security male prison, the highest security prison in Australia and is home to some of the most dangerous, and infamous, prisoners. Goulburn Roundhouse Museum The roundhouse at Goulburn was a significant locomotive depot both in the steam and early diesel eras. After closure it became a railway museum with preserved steam and diesel locomotives as well as many interesting examples of rolling stock. Some minor rail operators such as RailPower have used the site to restore diesel locomotives to working order for main line use. Governance Goulburn is the seat of the Goulburn Mulwaree Shire local government area (LGA) of New South Wales, Australia, formed in 2004. The most recent elections for Council were held on 13 September 2008. Two of the elected Councillors, Max Hadlow and Keith Woodman resigned due to ill health in 2009. A by-election to fill the vacancies was held in June 2009 and resulted in the election of Councillors Geoffrey Kettle and Geoffrey Peterson. Councillor Geoffrey Kettle was elected Mayor, replacing Councillor Carol James, in September 2010. Transport Goulburn is approximately two hours drive from Sydney via the Hume Highway, or a one hour drive from Canberra via the Federal and Hume Highways. Goulburn was bypassed in 1992 due to increasing traffic on the Hume Highway. Goulburn railway station is the terminus of the Southern Highlands Line which is part of the public transport network of Greater Sydney. Most services on the line terminate at Moss Vale, meaning Goulburn only sees limited services. The station is also served by the long distance Southern XPT and Xplorer trains between Sydney and Melbourne, Canberra and Griffith. All services are operated by NSW TrainLink. Goulburn Airport is located approximately south of Goulburn and services light aircraft. Public transport within Goulburn consists of the local taxi and bus service. Media Radio stations Radio stations with transmitters located in or nearby to Goulburn include- AM: * Radio National (2RN) 1098 AM * 2GN 1368 AM (commercial) FM: * Raw FM 87.6 (narrowcast) * Triple J (2JJJ) 88.7 FM * ABC Classic FM (2ABCFM) 89.5 FM * ABC Local Radio (2ABCRR) 90.3 FM * Eagle FM 93.5 (2SNO) (commercial) *SKY Sports Radio 94.3 FM (2KY) (narrowcast) * ABC NewsRadio (2PNN) 99.9 FM * Hot Country Radio 100.7 FM (narrowcast) * 2GCR 103.3 FM (community) Depending on location some Illawarra and/or Canberra based radio stations can also heard. Television Goulburn receives five free-to-air television networks relayed from Canberra, and broadcast from nearby Mt Gray: * ABC * SBS * Prime7 * WIN * Southern Cross Ten A much smaller retransmission site also exists to cover residences in the suburb of Eastgrove. Notable residents * Michael Diamond, Target Shooter and Olympic Gold Medalist * George Lazenby, (born 1939), the only Australian actor to play James Bond, in On Her Majesty's Secret Service.Gordon, Chris. "Lazenby’s Goulburn bond" Goulburn Post, 3 November 2010 * Ursula Stephens, Australian ALP Senator serving 2002-2014 * William Hovell, a famous Australian explorer is buried in one of the many cemeteries. * Kate Ritchie, actress and former radio host * Bruce Devlin, former professional golfer who won 8 tournaments on the US PGA Tour * Todd Carney, Australian NRL player for the Cronulla Sharks * Glen Turner, Australian Kookaburras hockey player * Miles Franklin, writer See also * Goulburn Airport * Goulburn Rugby Union * Pejar Dam * Railway station * Wakefield Park References External links *Goulburn Mulwaree Council *Goulburn Visitor Information Centre * * Category:Goulburn, New South Wales Category:Southern Tablelands